In recent times, the art of signal detection has seen a rapid increase in systems and devices for detecting radar signals. These radar detectors range from simple detectors to fairly sophisticated devices which are capable of detecting several different types of radar signals.
All of the known devices work within a limited range, and knowing such range is of some value to a user. Some of the known devices even provide range information to the user.
However, it may also be helpful to the user to know location as well as range. That is, it may be helpful to a user to know the angular location of a radar source relative to a detector in addition to knowing the distance between that source and the detector.
Therefore, there is a need for a radar detector system which will provide locational information in addition to range information.